Ace the Cat
Ace the Cat (エース・ザ・キャット''Ēsu za Kyatto)'' is one of Gabriella's best friends. Following the events of moving to Station Square, he and the other bandmates resume their music for their new life. He is musically talented, one of the vocalists that he formed with Gabriella and friends, has given the band name Electric Daisy. Ace moved in with Gabriella and Kiki after the incident between with his estrange parents, whom he got abused. He was previously been sent to Juvie for five months, but was found not guilty for suspicion of criminal damage, when revelation as has proven that he's innocent. He was fostered by straight couples after being placed on the foster system. Ace became one of Sonic's fastest friends when he joins him, alongside with the others for fun and adventure. Character Profiles *ALSO CALLED: None *AGE: 16 *SPECIES: Cat *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 34kg *FUR COLOUR: Orange *HAIR COLOUR: Dark blue *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOR: Dark blue *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Hanging out with the others, training, skateboarding, music, break-dancing, singing, sunsets, fireflies, helping others, clubs/bar, games, *DISLIKES: Insane people, his parents, cheaters, losing, anyone hurting his friends, causing trouble, being mistaken to be cold, being treated like a slave *ABILITY TYPE: Speed Character Early Life Ace was born on Luminous City. He lives with his abusive parents, until he was arrested for unexplained reason of criminal damage and was sent down to five months in Juvie. However, moments after the revelation about Ace's pleas, both Carlos and Lois are arrested after claiming it was Lois who cause a damage and Ace was released, placed in care until he was put into foster system, was adopted by another mongoose family. Ace began taking music lesson, plays the piano writing his song and began playing the guitar. He formed the band with his friend, Gabriella given as Electric Daisy representing as friendship and love. Aftermath of the destruction of the Twinkle City and Dark Nega's disappearance, Ace and the others are moved to Station Square and resume their music for their new life. Personality Ace is cool and collected, naturally protective of the gang. On rare occasions, he appears to be quite mysterious but is loyal and outgoing where he brings out the warmer side. Ace sometimes still be aggressive and blunt, when anyone tries to hurt his friends, especially his parents. He is tough, brave and selfless where risk his life to save anyone to get them out of trouble. Ace is pretty laid-back and easy-going, spending his time hanging with his friends. Also, he is a big-brother figure towards Gabriella's sister, Kiki when he and Gabriella moved in a house together. Abilities and Talents * Luminosity: '''Ace was gifted with the ability to manipulate the luminosity. He creates the energies to strike at his target. Ace can conjure the energy at any time or around his body. Likewise, he can handle it delicate enough to creates energy in the palm of his hands or defrost frozen creatures without harming them. Aside from offense, he can also use his energies defensively by creating up fields of energy around him to protect himself. * '''Physical abilities: Ace is capable of easily matching Sonic's abilities in terms of both speed and power. Although he does compare to people like Knuckles, Ace also has superhuman strength able to lift or smash the heavy objects. Like other characters in the series, Ace can also move at super speeds, an innate talent that members of the cat species possess and can evenly match even Sonic's speed. * Acrobatic: Ace is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over any obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has somersault skills able to perform a flying kick using unsteady powers. Ace is nearly like Sonic when performing some air tricks. * Martial arts/kickboxing: Ace is fully trained enjoys some physical activities like martial arts and kickboxing. Ace was able to use his steady powers to build up more strength and agility. * Skateboarding: Like Jay, Riker and Tyler, Ace has an excellent skateboarding skills. He has good top speed, also an brilliant cornering stats. He has hoverboard which is called Hyper Speed. Weakness Ace doesn't get along with his parents, constantly ignored by them. However, Ace indeed does hate him and wants nothing to do with them. On rare occasion, Ace was mistaken to be cold due to his mysterious and blunt attitude, he does have a loyal streak when he brings a warmer and brighter side. Relationships Friends Ace is one of Gabriella's bandmates and best friends. Upon moving to Station Square he became one of Sonic's fast friends as he joins him for another adventure. Whist making friends, their is a strong rivalry between with Shadow, Ace becomes very defensive of Sonic and friends as Shadow remains hostile towards Team Sonic. Family Ace lived with his parents Lois and Carlos. But the family life has came out dysfunctional but very abusive involving with Carlos and Lois treated Ace badly. After his parents are sent down in prison, Ace was adopted by another straight couples, Gabriel and April. It has announced that Carlos and Lois are put in trial and given them sentenced to four years imprisonment for child abuse. Ace is unable to see them after what they done to him. It has already disocovered it was Lois was the one who put him in Juvie by framing him for criminal damage. Also, it revealed that Ace has a sister, Karen. Romance Gabriella grows closer to Ace after he was moved in with her and Kiki. She develop to have romantic feelings towards him and Ace later accepts it. Ace and Gabriella's special relationship status is "Sol Friends" meaning that they are remained as close friends while they have feelings for each other. Trivia * On Sonic Advance 4, it revealed that he and Gabriella named the band as Electric Daisy represent for friendship and love. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Firefly Fighters